


A Sickly Symphony

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom! Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans managed to make you feel good, even when he wasn't trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another tumblr request! 
> 
> kaixknight-blog: Hmmmm. Voice-play maybe? Y'know where reader is unusually turned on by words/growling/ e.t.c. (They also asked for Dom! Blueberry.)

You leaned into Papyrus as you sat on the couch. It had been a long day, a client had insisted on meeting you face to face, and wouldn't take no for an answer. It virtually stole any and all 'social interaction points' you'd been saving to go out to dinner with your boyfriends. So instead of a fancy pizza at a mediocre restaurant, you called them over; and after much debate, ordered a couple of cheap but tasty pizzas. A night on the couch with two of your favorite people, and a few movies, would make you feel less pissed at yourself. 

"Hey, where's Sans?" You asked once you managed to get in a position that didn't cause bones to dig into your sides. "Thought he was coming over too?"

"He's coming, it'll just be awhile." He said, flicking g through the movies you had on Hulu. "He's going through magic depletion right now."

"Huh?"

"You know when humans run outta electrolytes?" He waved a hand over his chest with your PS3 controller. "We can run out of the stuff that fuels magic. It's not gonna kill us, but it can make our body achy and tired."

"And the numbskull doesn't want to stay in bed, right?"

"Bingo."

You snorted and nuzzled your head into Papyrus's side. He stiffened for a moment, but soon relaxed and set a hand on your head. That sounded just like Sans, he'd go through sunshine and rain to make others happy. His hero complex was adorable, if not a little problematic sometimes. It was probably a good thing your client turned out to be a controlling bitch. 

The two of you sat in comfortable silence as you waited for both Sans and the pizza. As you started to drift off, there was a low groan as the door opened. You immediately sat up, but a thin arm around your waist kept you from toppling over. "Hey, Sans."

"Hello, everyone."

Waaaaait.

You had to do a double take. You could barely recognize the short skeleton taking off his sneakers as Sans the Skeleton. There were dark ingrained bags under his eye sockets, his shoulders were sagging, and his voice had lost its chipper tone. He wasn't even wearing his 'battle body', instead he wore a t-shirt and sweats. You wouldn't have been surprised if Papyrus suddenly told you that Sans's body was switched with someone else's. The skeleton crawled onto your couch, and tucked his skull into your stomach, his thin arms wrapped around your thighs. "Hey Sans, you okay?"

"Yeah, just sleepy."

You stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and face going red. What in the holy hell happened to his voice? It was as deep as it always was, but now...Well, it was as if he was using his low and dominating bedroom voice, outside the bedroom. You glanced over to Papyrus to see if he could detect a difference, but he was still flipping through the movies. 

"Hey..."

Sans shut his eye sockets. "You're so soft, Sweetheart. You're my pillow now, okay?"

You didn't have to accept his request. You weren't wearing your collar, and he clearly wasn't in dom mode right then,regardless what his voice sounded like, but you let it slide. He was sick, so he deserved a little break. You caressed his skull while Papyrus went to go catch the pizza. Once that was done he came back and set the three boxes on the table, before picking up the controller and asking Sans what he wanted to watch. After finding one of Sans's favorite spy films, he was a hardcore _James Bond_ fan, he settled into the couch and used his magic to turn off the lights. 

You watched the movie with mild interest. You never liked the original Bond films, too boring for you, and Sans's constant commentary was distracting you. Normally Sans voice was low, but it always held an excited lilt that could get irritating if you weren't in the mood to hear it. But right now, hearing his calm and quiet voice that was husky from being tired? That tone was usually reserved for the bedroom, and your insides knew it too. Every explanation, every laugh, every gasp made you squeeze your thighs together.

By the end of the film, and the pizza boxes, you had to excuse yourself to your room. You slammed your door shut and quickly stripped out of your sweats and panties. You held up the bright green fabric and wrinkled your nose. It was wet and sticky, you could imagine what Sans would say if he could see it.

' _ **Does kitty want her master? Does she need him to make her feel good** **? Open your legs like a good kitty and beg**_.' 

 "..."

That train of thought was going to get you no where quickly. Sans probably didn't even want to do anything with you right now. He was sickly and needed his rest. You would get Papyrus, but it would make you feel guilty to use one brother when you ached for another. Plus, Papyrus only wanted sex during his heats, any other time and he told you to go to Sans. You sighed and slid on a new pair of underwear, and got into a pair of shorts, before going back into the living room. 

Papyrus was asleep on the couch, and Sans was selecting another movie. He smiled when he saw you walk into the room. "I thought you went to bed for the night."

You shook your head, and moved to sit next to him on the floor, but he grabbed you around the waist and set you in his lap. "What, you're my pillow now?"

"Yup!" You shuddered as his voice caressed your ear. Good grief, as soon as he was better you were jumping his bones. You didn't care if there was company or not, you needed the skeleton. "I wanted you to be as comfy as possible since you had to be both me and Papy's pillow today."

You snuggled deeper into his ribcage, letting the bones scrape along your spine. "Thanks Sans, that's really sweet of you."

He chuckled, a deep sound that came straight from his non-existent stomach. You had to fight to keep the moan from bubbling past your lips. The movie soon began to play, and once again it was one of his spy films. Your toes curled as you endured an hour and a half of constant commentary whispered into your ear. It didn't help that he would brush his hands along your stomach every so often. It was an innocent enough gesture, he liked playing with your stomach, said something about it being soft. 

_**'But not as soft as your cunt, kitty. It makes master's cock feel so good.'** _

You leaned into your living pillow further, lips curled and teeth sinking into them. Sans curled his arms around you, and pressed his head into your neck. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"Sans, you're killing me~." Almost immediately a low growl rumbled behind you, and weak magic caressed your arms. You quickly turned around and shook your head, your fingers flying to his cheek bones to calm him down. Even you could see that the little display of magic was putting a toll on him. His pupils wavered and his body was slumped forward. "Not literally, it's just..." You shook your head. "You're really turning me on right now?"

His brown bone furrowed, but you felt his magic retreat. "How? I'm not even doing anything right now."

"Your voice," The incredulous look deepened. "it's only like that when we have sex. My body kinda wants you right now." You leaned forward and lowered your voice, hoping it came out as sultry and not like a murder clown. "Master trained his kitty well."

There was a dull eruption of blue across Sans's cheeks, and his phalanges sunk into your hips. "You're lucky I can't do much to you right now, kitty." His voice sunk into his dominating tone, and an eruption of chills went up and down your spine.

" _ **You** **would be in for a bad time. "**_

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined for this not to be phone sex, so that's why this scenario exists. But when I wrote it, I realized Sans would be in the mood, but couldn't act on it. Hence why there's no sex scene this time. 
> 
> Kitty would've gotten punished if it happened. 
> 
> Guess what wouldn't be punished? My tumblr!  
> http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
